A Warriors Chatroom
by Miles Rose
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite cats get laptops? Hilarity and discovery. And shock too.
1. HOLY CRAP! We have fans 00

Starsablaze= Firestar

Rawr?= Graystripe

Hotsforhotstars=Sandstorm

Highupthere= Bluestar

Notsmallandbrown=Squirrelflight

_Starsablaze Has started chat_

_Rawr? Has joined Chat_

_Hotsforhotstars has joined chat_

_Highupthere has joined chat_

Starsablaze: Everybody enjoying their new laptops?

Rawr?: HELL YEAH!

Hotsforhotstar: Yup :D

Highupthere: I see you've discovered the fine art of the smilies Sandstorm.

Hotsforhotstar: There so cute :3

Rawr?: Anybody seen the websites about us yet?

Everybody else: Nope

Rawr?: I'll E-mail you some links then…

Rawr?: There! They are sent!

Starsablaze: 0.0

Hotsforhotstars: IS THAT PORN OF ME???

Highupthere:We have fans?

Rawr?: I know,right?

Rawr?: It seems we have fans because an author is writeing about us. I put an order in for the first book. One for me, and one for firestar.

Starsablaze: ORLY

Rawr?: YARLY!

Starsablaze: *Highpaws*

_Notsmallandbrown joined_

Nostmallandbrown: Word of warning, do not go on 4chan *Shudders*

_Notsmallandbrown left the chat room_

Starsablaze: Hot damn I love this internet thing! And thanks for the warning. I've heard about it D:

Starsablaze: I think I'm going to turn in for the night.

Rawr?: Same here *Purrs*

Hotsforhotstar: I will to. IT'S HEAT TIME!

Starsablaze: YAY!

Highupthere: Night!

_Everybody has left the chat room_

**So? What do you think? Feel free to comment!**


	2. Who Is This Lunafire You Speak Of?

Starsablaze= Firestar

Rawr?= Graystripe

Hotsforhotstars=Sandstorm

Highupthere= Bluestar

Notsmallandbrown=Squirrelflight

Shouldbeaqueen= Princess

Lunafire= Me in cat form

_Starsablaze started chat_

_Rawr? Joined chat_

Rawr?: Morning Firestar :D

Starsablaze: Moooorning :3 Guess what I did last moonhigh?

Rawr?: What didja ya do?

Starsablaze: I ordered 2 six packs of Dr. Pepper Cherry!

Rawr?: What's that?

Starsablaze: I don't know, but it's a fizzy drink, and it's sounds good.

Rawr?: Yay for fizzy drinks!

_Lunafire joined chat_

Lunafire: Hello friends, I hope you're enjoying your internet connection. Another big gift is coming your way.

_Lunafire Logged off_

Rawr?: Who is Lunafire? Never seen a cat with that name at any of the gatherings.

Starsablaze: Same here. He might be a Starclan cat. If Bluestar can log on, he can too.

Rawr?: I wonder if Ravenpaw is ever going to get a Laptop…

_Shouldbeaqueen has joined chat_

Shouldbeaqueen: Hi Firestar! :D It's me, Princess!

Starsablaze: OMG, Yay! *Nuznuznuz*

Shouldbeaqueen: *Nuznuznuz*

Starsablaze: How have you been doing?

Shouldbeaqueen: Pretty well. I was afraid when the housefolk took down all of the trees, but soon after I saw a bunch of Housefolk protest the housefolk who took down the trees. Then some people came back and planted trees shortly after. It's looking great now. The trees are getting higher and higher :D

Starsablaze: Awesome! I really do miss that place.

Shouldbeaqueen: Anyways I have a huge surprise for you.

Rawr?: What is it?

Shouldbeaqueen: I'm coming to your clan!

Starsablaze: YAAAA-waitwhat?

Shouldbeaqueen: This Handsome tom came to me a few nights ago and offered to take me to Thunderclan! I agreed, and now I'm on my way there. I'm currently in Barley's old barn. Lunafire is over there offering the same to Ravenpaw

Starsablaze: Lunafire?

Shouldbeaqueen: Yeah, that's his name, you heard of him?

Starsablaze: Yeah. He was on the chat just a second ago.

Shouldbeaqueen: So THAT'S what he was doing.

Shouldbeaqueen: Oops, I have to go. Looks like Ravenpaw will be coming too!

Shouldbeaqueen: Bye bye! I'll see you soon!

_Shouldbeaqueen has logged off_

Starsablaze: …

Starsablaze: Yay! I need to go tell Cloudtail!

_Starsablaze has logged off_

Rawr?: I guess he's not starclan.

_Rawr? Has logged off_


	3. Yay for Mysterious Packages!

_Rawr? Logged On_

_Snowtail Joined Chat_

_Lunafire Joined Chat_

Lunafire: Graystripe? Would you do me a favor and fetch Firestar for me? I have to chat with him.

Rawr?: Uh, Sure! Be right back!

_Starsablaze Joined Chat_

_Notsmallandbrown Joined Chat_

Starsablaze: Hello! How's things Lunafire?

Lunafire: Things are very much awesomtastic with a sprinkle of great!

Starsableze: Awesome :D

Lunafire: Well I you guys to meet my mate, Snowtail. He'll be joining us for this most likely beautiful, yet cold journey.

Starsablaze: Hiya!

Rawr: Ooooh… Haven't seen male partners since my kithood! Anyways, hi!

Lunafire: XD, who?

Rawr?: Not 'Tellin :x

Lunafire: We also wanted to tell you that we won't be online for a few days. We won't want to be staying in the Mountains for too long.

Snowtail: Yeah, I really don't want my butt to freeze D:

Starsablaze: Okay then.

Notsmallandbrown: I can meet you guys in The Tribe Of Rushing Water's camp. I'll lead you back if you would like.

Lunafire: That's okay with me. Firestar?

Starsablaze: Uhhh… Sure :3 Why not!

Notsmallandbrown: Yay! I'll leave tomorrow morning.

_Notsmallandbrown logged off to find Brambleclaw_

Snowtail: It seems Princess is ready to go. Talk to you later, my friends :D

Starsablaze: May Starclan guide your path.

Snowtail: May your pray run slow.

_Snowtail Logged Off_

_Starsablaze Logged Off_

Lunafire: Did you get my Package, Graystripe?

Rawr?: Yes.

Lunafire: You might wanna start setting it up.

_Lunafire & Rawr? Logged Off_


End file.
